Night 5 (Reborn Mode)
"I'm sorry, but you have gotten too deep into the code. You weren't supposed to enter Night 5. The code was corrupted and must have formed a night. I'm sorry, but you doing this destroyed the game files. You're going to have to wait until the game gets a factory reset. Until then, you cannot do anything except look at this black screen." Talking to the creator when you beat the game. "Once again, you cannot leave until the reset is complete. Those characters you beat. They were corrupted. I cannot delete them so beating them will not do anything except detain them from coming back for a while." Talking to the creator again after opening the game again. "You don't give up do you? Well lucky for you, the reset is complete. However, I changed certain things for you, I managed to recover your data. You apparently now have a star, a 6th night option and the extras along with custom night, characters and jumpscares. Well have fun, just don't go deep into the code again or the game will be destroyed completely along with data from Dermatos, Chapter 2 and this mode." Talking to the creator again after opening the game for a second time. Night 5 is the fifth night of Reborn Mode. In this night, the animatronics are replaced with corrupted versions of Freddy, Bonnie, and Fredbear. This night plays out like the others except things like the cameras are disabled and the music box camera is the only camera that still works. The only animatronics active this night are Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, and Withered Fredbear. Strategy This night is the same as the others but a bit more difficult. Things like the noise machine are disabled. Remembering the original animatronic's mechanics are going to be really useful for this night. Shadow Freddy as the mechanics of Freddy Fazbear, so it is helpful to use the mask on him. Shadow Bonnie has the mechanics of the music box and the flashlight similar to the Puppet and Foxy. Withered Fredbear has the mechanics of Mandy the Crocodile. Using the noise machine is useful on him as if he comes inside your office, your cameras will be disabled along with your flashlight and noise machine making you completely vulnerable to be killed by anybody. Camera Movements Shadow Freddy starts on CAM 01 Stage along with the other corrupted animatronics, similar to how Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica's starting place was the CAM 01 main stage. Shadow Freddy will then go to CAM 05 and then he will move to CAM 03 and will finally then head to the office hallway. When he does this, the player must put the mask on to avoid Shadow Freddy's jumpscare. Shadow Bonnie will start in CAM 01 and then go to CAM 02, afterward he will go to CAM 04 and then head to the office. Wind up the music box in CAM 09 to keep him less active and flash your light at him when he is in the hallway until he leaves. With Withered Fredbear, he starts in CAM 01 and will then head to CAM 04. Afterward, he will head to the vent (CAM 10). The player must check either vent and if they see him in the vent, then they must use the noise machine in any camera except CAM 04 and CAM 10 or else he will jumpscare the player, ending the night.